For the Love!
by Youcouldcallmescaryifyoudared
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about your favorite 39 clues pairings. They come in a variety of moods; some could be funny, others dead serious. But all have one thing in common- they all are about love, however potent. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, Celenia here. So here's my new story (or set of stories, really). Chapter one's pairing is Evan and Amy. This takes place before Cahills vs Vespers. Enjoy. Oh right, I don't own 39 clues or any of the characters in this story. I would give anything to own them though, hahaha!**

Amy Cahill was sick.

She was sick and tired of people making fun of her and acting like she didn't have any feelings. Every single day people would trip her in the halls, or treat her like she had some sin imbedded deep in her soul.

Sure she wasn't drop dead gorgeous, or the most popular, but she was still a person.

She still had feelings.

Oh, how she longed to go back to the days before the clue hunt. Things weren't very good then, but at least no one went out of their way to be mean to her. Her absence for the first weeks of school was like an excuse for people to hate her.

She sighed, her face stained with tears. She pulled her legs up on the park bench and put her head between her knees. She wished she would die.

She slowly dozed off, her heart filled with misery.

(linebreaklinebreaklinebreak)

When Amy came to again, she was more that mildly surprised to see a boy lounging on the park bench beside her.

"Ahhhhhh! You're not supposed to be here!" she screamed. Then she took a closer look at the boy and gave a shriek. Dark brown hair, broad shoulders, and a handsome face. It was Evan Tolliver, one of the many people who she wouldn't want seeing her like this. Could this day get any worse?

"It's a free country, you know. Sooo… would you like to tell me why you're on a park bench, crying?" he said. His chocolate brown eyes were amused, yet worried.

Amy's eyes sank even lower in her chest. Of course he would want to know; by tomorrow the entire school could add "cry-baby" to the list of things that Amy Cahill was.

"I don't want to, she said and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest determinedly.

Evan moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder. Amy squirmed under his touch, but the warmth of his hand felt good on her cold skin. She could feel her resolve melting.

"Talking helps, Amy. I'll listen."

Amy turned around and looked into Evan's sweet brown eyes. He looked so sincere, that Amy didn't seem to have a choice.

So she talked about the mean glances, the taunting looks, the hurtful comments. She even broke down sometimes and started crying. All through this, Evan sat there, sometimes patting Amy's back, but mostly listening quietly.

"I just wish I wasn't so alone," she finished with a sigh.

Amy then expected Evan to just get up and leave, or whip out his phone and text everyone about their conversation. But Amy wasn't prepared for what happened next though.

Evan grinned and threw an arm around Amy's shoulders. "Well you won't be alone anymore. You've got me as your new best friend," he said laughing.

Amy smiled and laughed along with him. After all, who wouldn't after someone said that?

**Fewww, over 500 words. Dang that's a new record for me. Sorry if this one was a bit OOC. I just had to write about Amy and Evan, even though I really don't ship them together. Anyways, please review. Thanks for reading.**

**Sincerely,**

**Celenia**

**PS: Check out my new story The Cretan Dagger. Second chapter's up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey y'all. Here's the next chapter of ****For the Love.**** I had tons of fun writing this one, because we all know how obsessed Ian is with Amy. I ship Amy and Ian all the way. So anyway, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the 39 clues and any of its characters. **

Ian Kabra had never been the one to lose sleep. After all, coming from a family as rich and important as his, there would be no cause for sleepless nights.

So Ian was more than a little surprised to find himself sitting on his bed with his head in his hands at four in the morning. _For the third night in a row._

He had no idea that Amy Cahill would make such a lasting impression on him. His thoughts were always plagued with her sweet face, her silky voice, her soft-as-cotton touch.

He tries to rid his mind of the thoughts of the orphan, but again and again he finds himself looking at her picture on his computer.

Believe it or not, it broke his heart to see her looking so devastated in that cave in Korea. If he could go back and change that moment, and have her eyes light up with joy and not hatred, he would do it gladly.

Unfortunately, even though he was many things, Ian Kabra was not a wizard.

(linebreaklinebreaklinebreak)

When they finally finish the clue hunt, Ian still can't sleep. Amy again stars prominently in her dreams. The flip of her hair, her sweet breath, everything about her… it drives him crazy.

He wants to get it over with. Just tell her that he loves her and can't live without her. He wants so bad to just embrace her, to be in her arms.

But, unfortunately, even though he was many things, Ian Kabra wasn't brave.

And that, unfortunately, guaranteed that Amy Cahill would never be his.

**Well, we can't say that they end up together. Again, sorry if this was OOC. I was having a huge case of writer's block and this was the only thing that I could think about. But I had fun with it. Maybe I'll do some more heartbroken-Ian stuff.**

**Hope you liked it. Y'all please review. Thanks for reading.**

**Sincerely,**

**Celenia**

**PS: Sorry if it's a little short. The other chapters will be longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Go on and hate me. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating as much as you'd probably want me to. I have a good reason- my mom was making me study like **_**day and night **_**for a test at the end of summer. Again, I'm so sorry. **

**On a happier note, I can finally start writing again. So here's the next one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I could, but I don't own the 39 clues or any of the characters in it.**

"Jake, thank you!" she cries, grabbing his face and planting a kiss on his cheek. He's so unprepared that he can't even speak right.

"Uhh…wore yelcome. Wait-"

But there's no use there's no use trying to correct his mistake; she's already telling Sinead about her (undoubtedly genius) idea about the picture of the hostages. He could jump up and start tap dancing and she probably not notice.

He looks at his hands; he knows that he's made a complete fool of himself. He can already hear Dan and Atticus laughing in the corner.

That was okay though. Jake would be willing to endure the world's worst insults, if it meant getting even a small kiss from Amy Cahill.

(linebreaklinebreaklinebreak)

Well fudge.

He really doesn't understand how this…this…sort of…_crush_ got started. And he definitely doesn't understand how this little crush got so _un_little that that he was having trouble doing normal things like writing, walking, and, geez, even _sleeping_.

It seemed that every time he tried to go to bed, his thoughts buzzed and stung so much that he couldn't even sleep. It was like having hornets flying around in his head.

And was it odd that the only thing these thought-hornets were about was a certain red-haired, green-eyed Cahill?

He thought not.

He's already tried to get those thoughts of Amy out of his head. Dang, he'd even called up all of his old girlfriends and gone on some dates with them, but it still didn't help. In fact it worsened his problem.

He kept comparing them to her. _That one's about the same height _or _She's too tanned _or even _That one's too dumb._

Try as he might, he just couldn't get Amy Cahill out of his mind.

(Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak)

He's told his best friend, Alex, about her. That was disastrous.

"Dude, Jake you're going to have to tell her that you like her," Alex had told him after he had explained his dilemma.

"What? No! I can't do that. She'll hate me even more than she already does," he tells his companion hysterically.

"That's the only way you're going to get better. And no offense dude, but you look terrible. You need sleep."

It was true; he did need some serious sleep. But still, he could not tell her.

He'd just have to be strong.

(linebreaklinebreaklinebreak)

Sometimes, though, when people comment on the dark circles under his eyes and his rapidly decreasing weight, he's tempted to go up to the Cahill mansion and tell Amy about her feelings.

Sometimes he even convinces himself to confess. Then he finds himself on the driveway of the Cahill mansion. That's usually when he slaps himself and goes back home silently cursing himself and blaming it on sleep deprivation.

After all, he's had a lot of that lately.

**So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing. Please do it for the children. JK. But really, please review. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked part about Alex. Also sorry if that first part, wasn't word for word. I didn't have the book handy.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Peace,**

**Celenia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all. I know, I know, I'm probably the worst person in the world for updating so late. My family and I are in India right now and we had to go to Bombay, so I couldn't write for a while. But now I'm back, so I'll probably be updating, say, twice a week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues. If I did, I'd have **_**Shatterproof**_** already. HAHAHAHA!**

Dan Cahill had never understood the word "heartbroken".

Seriously, did your heart break if your girlfriend broke up with you, or if you didn't pass a SAT test? He had always looked unkindly upon people used that word without actually meaning it.

But now, "heartbroken" was exactly the word that he would use to describe himself, because he really didn't think his heart was supposed to beat so irregularly, throbbing so out of control. Like someone who was about die. He wouldn't put that past himself though; if Natalie died he would welcome death with open arms.

Dan put his head down near Natalie's hand. She was so pale, so thin. The doctors had said that she had lost almost 40 percent of the blood in her body. When Dan found Vesper One, he would kill him in the bloodiest, gruesome way possible, even if he was Dan's father. No one ever messed with Natalie without hearing from him.

Dan sat up, his face inches from Natalie's. "Please wake up," he whispered, but to no avail. Dan had heard the doctors telling Amy and Ian that there was a good chance that Natalie would never wake up again.

But that couldn't be true. Natalie couldn't die; she had cheated death way too many times. Yeah, Natalie would wake up in a couple of minutes and everything would be okay again.

Dan trailed his fingers along her face, tracing the perfect features that had entranced him so many times. First her eyes, which shone with joy when she and Dan had had their first date; then her nose, which crinkled up when she cried into Dan's chest when the hostages were finally freed; then finally her perfect lips, which Dan had kissed so many times.

Dan sighed and leaned back in his chair, savoring all those memories of her. Their first date (that had been a disaster), their first kiss (that had been exponentially better), when Ian and Amy had found out about them (that was just plain funny), Natalie singing him their song when he was sick. He found himself grinning in spite of the situation.

And then suddenly he had an idea; one that, if put into action immediately, might get Natalie to wake up.

Dan jumped up from his seat and ran down the hallway of the hospital. He jumped into the car, fished around for the spare car key that Fiske always kept under the passenger seat (he was _that_ forgetful), and started the car. Amy and Fiske wouldn't notice if the car was gone for a couple of hours; they were too busy trying to contact the Ekat doctors from China. And Dan already had his license.

_(linebreaklinebreaklinebreak)_

Thirty minutes later, Dan was back in Natalie's hospital room with his guitar. He locked the door and closed the blinds; no one could drop in on them. It was their moment.

Strumming on his guitar, he started singing their song.

_Shut the door, turn the light off__  
__I wanna be with you__  
__I wanna feel your love__  
__I wanna lay beside you__  
__I cannot hide this even though I try___

_Heart beats harder__  
__Time escapes me__  
__Trembling hands touch skin__  
__It makes this harder__  
__And the tears stream down my face___

_If we could only have this life for one more day__  
__If we could only turn back time___

_You know I'll be__  
__Your life, your voice your reason to be__  
__My love, my heart__  
__Is breathing for this__  
__Moments in time__  
__I'll find the words to say__  
__Before you leave me today_

_Close the door__  
__Throw the key__  
__Don't wanna be reminded__  
__Don't wanna be seen__  
__Don't wanna be without you__  
__My judgement is clouded__  
__Like tonight's sky___

_Hands are silent__  
__Voice is numb__  
__Try to scream out my lungs__  
__It makes this hard girl__  
__And the tears stream down my face___

_If we could only have this life for one more day__  
__If we could only turn back time___

_You know I'll be__  
__Your life, your voice your reason to be__  
__My love, my heart__  
__Is breathing for this__  
__Moments in time__  
__I'll find the words to say__  
__Before you leave me today___

_Flashes left in my mind__  
__Going back to the time__  
__Playing games in the street__  
__Kicking balls with my feet__  
__Dancing on with my toes__  
__Standing close to the edge__  
__There's a pile of my clothes__  
__At the end of your bed__  
__As I feel myself fall__  
__Make a joke of it all___

_You know I'll be__  
__Your life, your voice your reason to be__  
__My love, my heart__  
__Is breathing for this__  
__Moments in time__  
__I'll find the words to say__  
__Before you leave me today___

_You know I'll be__  
__Your life, your voice your reason to be__  
__My love, my heart__  
__Is breathing for this__  
__Moment in time__  
__I'll find the words to say__  
__Before you leave me today_

He strummed a few more notes on the guitar and then stopped, looking at Natalie's face for any sign of a change. Her eyes stayed closed and her lips never moved.

Dan was horrorstruck. If Natalie didn't wake with this song then she probably never would.

He put his head in his hands and started crying. He would never see his love alive again.

"Daniel," said a weak voice.

Dan's head snapped up. Natalie was sitting up, her hands supporting her still weak body. But when she caught his eye, her smile was just as radiant as it had always been.

No words needed to be exchanged. Dan had Natalie crushed to his chest in a matter of seconds, and both were crying tears of joy.

And even though he was crying, Dan could feel his heart mending, coming back into one unbroken piece that belonged to one person only.

Natalie Kabra

**Oh my fudge. Now that is what I'm talking about. 1000 words in an hour and a half. I had fun writing this one. Sorry if any of the lyrics were wrong; I did them by ear. And also sorry if it was a little OOC. It wasn't really a songfic but I got a request for songs so it just happened. I really like this pairing. I think that it's balanced; funny and serious. Hope you liked it. **

**Thanks for reading. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review. **

**Sincerely,**

**Celenia**

**PS: I probably won't be continuing **_**The Cretan Dagger.**_**I didn't think it was going anywhere. I'm focusing mostly on this one and another story that I'm doing for **_**Twilight**_**. I think it's going to be called "Remember the Roses". **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I know it's been a long time and I really don't have much to say for myself. But, seriously I had the worst case of writer's block. Imagine sitting for one hour in a chair with nothing to show except a blank sheet staring back at you. It was Tartarus. And when I do get inspiration, it's in the middle of the night. Oh well *sighs*. Enjoy guys. 3**

No one could deny that it was a beautiful day. The sky was a sweet, light blue with not a single cloud in sight. There was a soft spring breeze in the air and birds were twittering peacefully. It was impossible to stay inside on a day like this.

But, alas, the Fates can (and will) be cruel. Sinead Starling was not outside, enjoying the lovely day. She was inside decoding signals and doing other clever things to the Cahill supercomputer, all in hopes of finding the location of the Cahill hostages.

For. The. _Billionth_. Time.

She had checked, double checked and triple checked everything single thing that she could check. And then some. And yet she still couldn't find anything that would help. And not being able to do something was definitely new to her, considering the fact that she _was_ an Ekat.

She laid her head down next to computer keyboard, covering her face with her arms. If she didn't stop for a while, she was definitely going to scream. Then smash the computer (which would not put her on good terms with Amy). Then kill Ian and Evan (which would _definitely_ not put her on good terms with Amy), if only to stop their constant arguing.

In other words, Sinead really needed a break.

She got out of the chair and paced the room, her thoughts spinning around so much that it took her several moments to realize that her phone was ringing.

And to add to her day of horrors- it was Hamilton. One of these days, she really was going to jump off of a cliff. For a moment she debated not picking up the phone, but in the end the minuses outweighed the plusses.

"What do you want, Holt?" she said in what she hoped to be a gruff, no nonsense tone. Knowing her luck, it probably wouldn't.

"Well, hello to you to Starling." She could almost _see_ the smirk on his face. That no good, despicable, _loser_ Tomas. She seethed inwardly.

"Not in the mood, Holt. Either talk straight or hang up."

"Well okay. Erasmus wanted those files that Amy sent you. And also I kinda wanted to talk to you about something." The last part was said so softly that Sinead didn't know if she'd just imagined it. Something wasn't right, here.

"Tell Erasmus that I already sent it to him. And why would you want to talk to me, Holt? We hate each other, remember?"

"Well you know," she could hear him pacing around. "I, uh, wanted to, like, have an update. On, you know… the situation."

Ah, so that's what this was about. Sinead could feel her expression softening. In her sadness about losing Ted, she had forgotten about the others who had lost their loved ones as well. Hamilton was in pain too.

"Well there's no new information yet, but if I find anything, I'll surely let you know," Sinead said softly.

She heard his sigh of defeat, and had to compress on of her own. "Well, thanks Starling. I guess I can't hope for more. Of course, they're in the best hands. Okay, then, bye."

He hung up before she had the chance to answer. Not that she would be able to say anything. She hardly dared to believe that he would talk about her like that. She may believe it from someone else, but _Hammerhead_? Could the world be any stranger?

But, still, the compliment (hopefully it was for her) lightened her day. She could feel the smile coming over her face.

Maybe Hamilton really wasn't that bad.

**Well, phew. I don't think it sucked that bad. But then again, I had a **_**terrible**_** case of writer's block. Well whatever. I hope you liked it. Please review. Btw, this is before Ian left to see his mom. I love how Ian and Evan fight. Amy has a lot of suitors.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Celenia**


	6. Chapter 6

Dan Cahill wasn't really ever a coward.

Sure, he ran and hid from most of big (though undoubtedly stupid) guys at school, but when the bullies came knockin' _everybody_ went lockin'.

And after all, he was one of the leaders of the world's oldest families and Amy Cahill's brother. If that wasn't brave, he didn't know what (especially the second part) was.

But right now, while mixing in the last ingredient of the master serum, he had never felt more cowardly.

Wasn't he the one who always said that the serum was for weaklings who would never amount to anything without it? Wasn't he the one who told everyone that strong people dealt with their problems without 500-year-old help? Wasn't he the one who was too arrogant and to ever even think about using the serum?

So what had happened to the good ninja prankster who was the old Dan? He didn't know. Heck, he didn't even know why he wanted to use the serum anyways.

Maybe it was the young circus girl that the Vespers killed, or how the shot Nellie. Or how Vesper One, the idiotic psychopath that was controlling this deadly game, was his father.

Dan had lost count of how many happy stories that he had heard about Arthur Trent. The moonface story, or how he had met Hope, and countless others. What those stories talked about was a kind and good man who loved his wife and children. Listening to those stories again, Dan would sometimes be able to convince himself that Arthur Trent was not Vesper One.

Until the text came.

Any hope that Dan had vanished with when he read the text. And with the hope, the doubt went as well. Dan was certain that the only way to win this game and get the hostages back was drinking the serum.

With no hesitations and absolutely no word about it to anyone.

Why? Well because he wasn't dumb. If Amy knew about what he was doing… well then she would probably either have taken him to prison, brainwashed him, or started crying and lecturing him about the dangers of the serum. He could imagine it now.

"Dan, you can't do this. We don't know anything about the chemical composition of the serum. It could kill you like it killed Gideon Cahill."

It could also be like this- "Dan, look, I know you're worried about the hostages, but we will get them back. And this goes against everything you know. You're the one who always said the serum was for losers. What happened to that Dan, what happened to you?" This would be the one with the crying.

It wouldn't work on him anymore, though. Amy could threaten, cajole, plead, take away everything he ever had, but he wouldn't budge.

He would drink that serum and get all the hostages out and make sure that the Vespers were never heard from again. He would do whatever it took to make sure that none of the madness that was happening now would ever happen to anyone again.

That was his oath, and he would fulfill it, even if it cost him his life.

With these strong thoughts, he made up his mind. He would go to Amy and tell her what his plan was and then leave (well that probably wasn't the entire schedule; there would be a huge fight, of course). Dan smiled; it really wasn't that bad a plan, as long as he had an idea of where to go, and some resources.

But no matter what he thought, halfway through packing, Dan stopped. He couldn't go. He couldn't leave Amy to cope with this all on her own. She was only one person; after a while, it would be too much for her.

And above all… he loved his sister way too much, no matter what he told people.

So, he unpacked his bag and took out the million dollar wad of cash and put it back in Amy's purse.

He called off everything he planned to do before. Well… everything except his oath. He would stop the Vespers; and if he lost his life in the process, so be it.

Amy would have to cope a little more, but at least Fiske and Nellie would be back to take care of her. Everything would go back to normal, in due time.

And then suddenly it clicked in his mind- why he wanted to destroy the Vespers so badly, why he was so much angrier these days.

Dan knew what happened to the old Dan.

He grew up.


End file.
